


Insomnia

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Just pure fluff pretty much, M/M, and a bit of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while back when I couldn't sleep, but forgot to post it here until now.

Warmth and softness pervaded his senses, fuzzy as they were from tiredness. The room was a comforting temperature, wrapped in darkness though it was, and the gentle sound of rain against the roof filled the air, a constant rhythm that hadn't let up since that morning. The world had gone quiet, soft, muted beneath the rain, a peaceful sort of inactivity about it now that it's usual ambient noise was missing. Along with a soft bed, a full stomach, a satisfying day of work, and no work the next day, the night was a perfect combination for what should be a wonderful night of sleep. 

Yet Martin Crieff lay in bed, staring blearily at the ceiling, wondering why on earth he was still awake. 

Hours of tossing and turning and trying to make himself fall asleep had gotten him nowhere, except more exhausted. There was a note of frustration in the back of his mind, hovering in an almost detached manner in his thoughts, but he was too tired to let it manifest any more than that. His mind felt heavy, like a blanket of snow sat atop his brain, weighing it down and muffling it beneath his exhaustion, and if he hadn't been so utterly worn out, Martin might very well have screamed at his situation. As it was, he simply closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate as an insomniac, if only for the one night. 

A sudden burst of light made him squeeze his eyes tighter, flinching from the sudden brightness. Squinting past the pain, Martin peered at the doorway to the bedroom. It took a few moments fro his tired mind to register what his eyes were seeing, but when he did, he couldn't help the relieved breath that escaped his lungs. 

Douglas had just walked into the room, clearly having just gotten home from the solo flight he had been on the past two days, shrugging out of his uniform as quietly as he could. Through half-lidded eyes, Martin tracked his partner's path across the room, into the bathroom, and back out again several minutes later, the part of his mind still awake utterly delighted at his appearance.  
Martin's mind wasn't really awake enough to do more than connect the dots of 'Douglas', 'home', and 'not sleeping alone tonight', therefore reducing his ability to convey this delight to nothing more than a few grunts and rather pitiful attempt at reaching for Douglas. 

Douglas saw the movement from Martin, and tilted his head, a slight frown on his face.

“Sorry,” he murmured quietly, “did I wake you?”

Martin grumbled a negative, managing to rumble out “couldn't sleep” from his haze of sleepiness. Douglas let out a small, quiet laugh, climbing onto the bed beside Martin, and slipping beneath the covers. 

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance?”

Martin mumbled something in assent but entirely incoherent as he wrapped his arms around Douglas, burying his face in the other man's shirt. He felt the low rumble of Douglas laughing again, the sound reverberating in his chest, and Martin felt a wave of contentment. Douglas curled one arm around Martin's waist, the other coming to his hair and carding through the strands, as Martin sighed deeply and finally settled. 

“I take it you missed me.” Douglas whispered.

There was no response to his statement, and Douglas glanced down. Martin was fully asleep, still plastered to Douglas, but looking utterly at peace. Douglas smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to Martin's curls, and closed his eyes, letting his own exhaustion pull him into dreamland.

Neither of them woke until late morning.


End file.
